You Are The Only Exception
by wednsdai
Summary: Because when I look into your eyes...I see a future that makes me smile. I see us together. I see everything I’ve ever wanted but never would admit. You’ve changed me Harry Potter, and for that I am glad.” Draco/Harry. OOC. Slashy goodness. :D oneshot


Hmmm...This is my FIRST Harry Potter fanfiction, Be soft on me? There might be mistakes. It's Draco/Harry (gotta love that slash :P) and I really hope you guys like it!!! It's a songfic based off the song "The only exception" by Paramoe.

And to be honest, I'm surprised my first fanfiction isn't rated M. just sayin.

Disclaimerrrrrr: I do not and never will own anything Harry Potter related and I also do not own paramore or any of their songs.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I was younger,**

**I saw my daddy cry**

**and curse at the wind.**

Draco had always known the meaning behind his mother and fathers relationship. Power, greed, status. It was nothing more than a sham, Used to make people believe that two people who were so unloving and uncaring could actually be together.

Draco was used to seeing many men and woman circle through their house like sexual minions, wanting to please the Malfoy heirs and gain a sense of power themselves.

He saw these people as animals. They were only filth in his mind. And after sometime, He began to see his own birth parents as filth. Their lives were filled with hate and sex and money. They had nothing to live for, in short.

Even with his cold demeanor, Draco knew there was more to life than these simple minded things. There was more than expensive things and loyal "friends". Draco knew this, but his parents did not.

He had always assumed his mom and dad were just alike, Until one day, Draco saw the truth.

It had been any normal Saturday. His mother had invited a gentleman from the pub up in town to the house. They had snuck off into one of the upmost rooms of the manor. 'Lord knows what they're doing.' Draco thought, with a heavy sigh.

He was walking down a long hallway, When he passed their library and heard an odd noise. It sounded as if someone was crying. Thinking maybe it was one of those ratty little house elves, Draco stepped into the doorway.

Shockingly enough to Draco, There was his father. Hunched and bawling next to one of the tall windows in the library.

He thought it was odd...Seeing his father this way. All vulnerable and weak. Lucius Malfoy had always been a man of great status. And despite popular belief, He had never raised a hand at Draco. He was a caring man, Just not in the right ways.

He believed in power above love. Status above friendship. Loyalty above pain.

Draco believed in none of these.

Draco walked towards his father, who looked up abruptly. His eyes wandered from Draco, To the oped library door. His red puffy eyes went from a look of genuine surprise, To one of deep anger and pain.

"Father, Are you okay?" Draco asked in a low whisper.

"No," Lucius muttered, rising up to his feet shakily. "NO!!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the door.

There stood his mother, dressed in a silk gown, with no doubt lingerie underneath.

She walked through the doorway with a worried look on her face, her thin lips stretched into a tight line.

"Lucius, whatever is wrong with you? Have you been crying?!" She asked.

"You!!! This is your fault!" Lucius shouted and charged up to the front of his wife, poiting his white finger in her face. "It's your fault my life if so fucked up! I wanted a wife who was caring, one who loved me! But you could never manage!"

"But...but Lucius...This can't possibly be about-"

"About the copious amounts of men and women you bed every night? About the things you say to me when our sons away?" Lucius asked in a cold whisper.

Draco's face had turned pale and he felt that he couldn't breath. So that's what this was about. It wasn't his father bedding strangers left and right. It was his mother.

"Answer me," Lucius said in a harsh whisper that mingled with the wind outside. "ANSWER ME!" He shouted, and flung himself at his wife.

Draco wasn't sure exactly what happened, but he was sure he could hear a resounding snap and a scream.

His father had hit his mother. That much he was sure of. He could see the red on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"How....how could you, Lucius? I thought you loved me..." She whispered.

"I did love you once, Narcissa," Lucius spoke as he approached the window, "Once a long time ago.." and he apparated, without a single glance towards his wife or son.

Draco glanced at his mother and saw her crying. She approached him with her arms outstretched, to which he pushed her away and left the room.

She didn't love him. She didn't love his father. Neither of them knew what love was. They were too wrapped up in their own games to realize what they had. To realize what they had just lost.

**And my momma swore,**

**That she would never let herself forget**

**and that was the day that I promised,**

**I'd never sing of love, **

**If it does not exist.**

Draco went back to Hogwarts the following week. Him and his mother hadn't had much conversation. At dinner he would simply nod his head when she asked questions and would eat without looking at her. She tried to reach out several times, But Draco knew he wasn't ready to even look at the women he had once called mother.

He found his carriage on the Hogwarts Express and sat down next to Pansy. He didn't much feel like attending to his prefect duties.

"So Draco, How was break?" Pansy asked, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes. Draco couldn't help but think, "Oh honey, you're barking up the wrong tree." But instead he answered with a noncommital grunt. He sat there for awhile, listening to all of his friends stories, Until he got bored of their repetitive tales and got up to leave.

He walked down the center of the train, Noticing through the windows that it was rather dark outside, So they must be nearing the school.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw someone sitting against a the very back wall of the aisle, slumped down, with what looked like a flask in their hand. That's when he vaguely noticed circular glasses and a lightning bolt scar.

He smirked and approached the figure that was Harry Potter.

"Oi Potter, Don't you know you're not supposed to drink on school property. I'll be writing you up for that." Draco said, smirking evilly.

Harry looked up and Draco's hear skipped a beat. He had never seen anything look so sad.

"F-f-fuck off, Malfoy." Harry said in a drunken voice as he stood up, grabbing the wall for support. "What're y-you gonna do? Hurt me? Go r-right ahead, Malfoy. It's not like I d-d-don't f-fucking need it."

He fell forward onto Draco. There was a strong smell of sherry on Harrys breath, Draco noted,

And a look in his eyes he had never seen before. A look so haunted and overwhelming it was painful.

"Just leave me alone." Harry whispered, looking Draco straight in the eye. He thought he had seen tears in the boys eyes before he pushed him out of the way and stumbled down the train.

**But darlin'**

**You are the only exception.**

Over the next few weeks, Draco had taken to watching Potter. He never knew you could learn so much about someone just by watching them.

He learned that Harry was the same person to the outside world. He came to breakfast and smiled, He went to class and smiled, He went through the day and all he did was smile.

But Draco could tell it wasn't real. It never met his eyes. However, no one else seemed to notice this. They also didn't seem to notice how tired Harry looked, or how defeated his movements seemed. Draco doubted the boy was getting any sleep at all.

One night, Draco found that he too couldn't sleep. His dreams were filled with muffled voices and clouded figures of someone tan. He woke with quite a problem and seeing as how he wasn't one of the "do it yourself" types of people, He decided to take a stroll to get his head on straight.

He walked quietly out of the dorm, through the dungeons and made his way to the astronomy tower.

When there, a cold chill hit him. And he noticed a sound that couldn't have been made by the wind. It was a low sort of groaning, like that of someone crying. But Draco couldn't see anybody there. The crying got louder and he started to walk towards the sound.

He saw that nothing was there but crouched down anyways.

"Hello?" He whispered in the direction of the crying. He heard a gasp and the sound of someone jumping. Draco reached up and felt fabric, He pulled it away and noticed a very befuddled, very harassed looking Potter.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in a defeated voice. Draco raised an eyebrow in question, not sure of what the other boy meant.

"What do you want," Harry repeated, "to keep you from telling the whole school that you caught the great Harry Potter, bawling in the astronomy tower like a little girl." Harry finished with a teary glare.

Draco's confused expression turned into one of hurt. Though to be honest, he didn't blame Potter. He really did blackmail him a lot.

Draco looked him in the eye, "I don't want anything.." He said quietly.

"Then why in the hell are you here?" Harry asked, once again using the same defeated tone as earlier.

"Couldn't sleep." Draco admitted, shrugging. He looked to the side and noticed a flask next to Harry. Picking it up, He sniffed the lid. It smelled of sherry again. Draco sighed.

"Harry...Do you have a drinking problem?" He asked seriously. Harry leaned hid his head between his knees and Draco began to wonder if the boy had started crying again, When he heard a soft laugh, followed by a few others until Potter was in a fit of laughter, rolling on the stone floor.

Draco looked at his rolling form as if he were a crazy person.

Harry sat up, wiping his eyes that had gathered tears from laughing.

"Do you know...You're the first person to ask that? None of my friends notice that I'm practically loaded every night but my arch nemesis, of all people, notices. Ah...What irony. " Harry said, shaking his head.

Draco looked at the boy with sympathy. "They don't sound like that great of friends." He whispered.

Harry laughed again. "No...no they are, I'm just good at hiding things."

"Well you shouldn't be doing this," Draco said, holding up the flask. "It's no good for you."

"Coming from the sex god of slytherin..." Harry said looking down with a slight smile.

Draco opened his mouth as if highly offened, but let out a small laugh. "I'll have you know, Potter, I do not bed everything that moves!"

"Nope. Just everyone." Harry added, whilst laughing hard. Draco smacked him on the head softly, also laughing.

When they had both calmed down, Harry looked up a Draco with a soft smile.

"You know, I have a name," He stated. "You can call me Harry." He said, showing off his white teeth.

And for the first time in his life, Draco's heart stuttered.

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

Over the next few months, Draco and Harry got to know each other better. They'd meet up on some nights at the astronomy tower and chat. Sometimes about mundane things like quidditch and at other times, about their biggest hopes and dreams. And before long, All Draco could think about was Harry Potter.

**Oh, You are the only exception.**

Before long, they started telling each other secrets.

"You first this time." Harry said smiling, as they sat in Indian style on the stone floor of the astronomy tower.

"Ok...ummm...When I was five...I broke my dads cane and threw into the garden to hide it." Draco said, giggling at the memory.

"Ah...that's an awful one though." Harry said laughing.

"Well the you go, Mr. Potter." Draco said while smiling.

Harry went into deep thought as Draco started at him. He couldn't help but admire the boy as he looked at muscular arms and a tight torso. He even had great skin...and those eyes...they were to die fo- WAIT. What the hell had he just been thinking about? Draco snapped back to reality as Harry opened his mouth to speak. He looked very serious all of a sudden.

"I....I'm...." Deep breath. "I'm gay."

Draco wasn't all that surprised. He had noticed how the raven haired boy had looked at him before.

Draco merely smiled at the blushing boy and whispered, "So am I."

**Maybe I know, Somewhere deep in my soul**

**That love never last,**

**& we've got to find other ways,**

**To make it alone,**

**Or keep a straight face.**

As soon as Draco knew for sure what Harry's orientation was, He started noticing little things about the boy. Like how at breakfast, Harry and Seamus would flirt. For some reason Draco got the strong urge to send a hex right at Seamus' face. But he shook the feeling off, trying to ignore that fact it bothered him deeply to see another guy looking at Harry in a sexual way or touching Harry. Draco had to get a grip on himself.

**& I've always lived like this,**

**Keeping a comfortable distance.**

In the days that followed, Draco noticed a tension between him and Harry. Every time they walked by each other, or accidently touched, it felt like fire.

Every night, Draco dreamed of tan hands and emerald eyes. And every night he woke up breathing heavily and wanting an escape.

One morning, After a rather uncomfortable night, Draco took a walk down the Quidittch pitch.

As he was walking through the grass, crisp with early morning dew, Draco saw someone walk out of the locker rooms.

Harry shook his hair out, getting water everywhere as he walked out onto the field.

He saw Draco and shot him a bright white smile.

Draco's hear skipped a beat as he took in the sight before him. Harry. Wearing tight, semi wet clothes, with his raven black hair in wet pieces falling shaggily around his face.

Draco simply couldn't take it.

He rushed forward, cupping the Gryffindors face, and brought his lips down on Harry's.

He felt arms encircle his waist, and he moved his lips feverishly against Harry's. He could feel warmth spreading throughout his entire body each time Harry's skilled tongue flicked out and licked his own.

Then suddenly, Draco pulled away.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Draco whispered.

"Why not?" Harry asked, looking into his eyes.

"Malfoys don't love. Malfoys don't have feelings." Draco spoke harshly.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Harry asked, worry in every line of his face.

"I can't do this," He breathed harshly, "That's what I'm saying."

And he rushed off towards the school, not bothering to look at Harry's face, For he knew the hurt that it would display. And he didn't think he would take that.

**& up until now,**

**I had sworn to myself that I'm content,**

**With loneliness.**

Draco paced back and forth in his dorm room. He had to think. What was he doing?

Just a year ago, Harry was his enemy. Harry was the one thing he hated the most. But now....Now he wasn't so sure what it was he was feeling. He didn't understand the feelings coursing through him.

He didn't understand how one person could make you so weak at the knees. Or make your day just by smiling.

Draco had always assumed he'd be alone. He'd always thought that being alone would make him the happiest. He'd never craved anothers attention or company, Like he craved Harry's/

He had never really loved anyone before either.

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**

Draco knew what he had to do to make himself happy. He had to man up. He had to take what he wanted and needed the most.

And what he wanted was Harry. Draco had never thought of himself being in love. Before, it seemed almost foreign to him...To be completely vulnerable to one person and one person only. But he was willing to do that. For him. And for Harry.

Because Harry was unlike anybody he had ever met. He wore a mask over his emotions. But if one looked close enough, They could see how those little emotions seem to fall out at random times of the day.

Like when Potter was wearing a polite smile for a girl flirting with him, So as to not hurt her, and one of his friends would make a gagging motion behind her back. One could look and see that Harry's smile would change to genuine and he'd have laughter in his eyes.

Or when Draco complimented him...He'd blush and have the biggest smile on his face. That was what made Draco happy. Seeing Harry smile.

**You are the only exception, **

**You are the only exception.**

Draco rushed out of his dorm and down the stone stairs, past all his friends calling for him, and straight into the bustle of the school hallways.

**You are the only exception,**

**Oh you are the only exception.**

He ran straight to the main hall, and out of the wide castle doors, into the burning sunlight outside.

**I've got a tight grip on reality **

**but I can't, Let go of what's in front of me here.**

He ran to the quidditch pitch, Where he saw Harry directing the other players, seeing as how he was the leader.

**I know you're leaving in the morning **

**when you wake up**

**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**

He raced up behind Harry and spun him around.

"Who in the-," Harry yelped. "Oh. It's you.", He finished, glaring at Draco.

"I have to talk to you, Harry. In private. Please."

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it here, Malfoy." Harry said, making sure to stress Draco's surname. He knew how bad it would hurt the other boy.

And he was right.

"Please? Just five minutes. Please." Draco begged.

Harry rolled his eyes are dragged Draco towards the locker rooms.

"Everyone keep on this play!" He shouted at his teammates, "Ron, You're in charge!"

Draco closed the locker room door heavily.

Harry glared at him, "What is it that you want, Malfoy?"

"Please don't call me that..." Draco said.

"What? Malfoy? You made it very clear that you're a Malfoy." Harry said in contempt.

"But don't you see Harry? That's where I was wrong. It's not that Malfoys can't love...No, It's not that at all. It's that my mom couldn't love....My dad couldn't love, not in the right way anyways. And I had always thought I would have to live up to this standard, Where I would marry a woman for status and live my life alone. And up until now, I believed that and it didn't even bother me. Then I met you," Draco paused to smile, and walked closer to Harry.

**You are the only exception.**

"I met a boy who has been through so much, But still finds the time to help and listen and be there for others. I met a boy who I could talk to without feeling self conscious or embarrassed. It's because of you that I've realized that love isn't fake, or ridiculous, or even scary. Because when I look into your eyes...I see a future that makes me smile. I see us together. I see everything I've ever wanted but never would admit. You've changed me Harry Potter, and for that I am glad."

Harry looked hesitantly at Draco.

"What're you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say, Harry....is that...You are the exception to this whole Malfoys don't love thing. You're my exception." Draco said, taking Harry's hand and smiling softly.

"And what do you mean by t-that?" Harry asked shakily.

Draco laughed softly and leaned in towards Harry.

"It means," He whispered, "I love you, Harry."

**And I'm on my way to believing it.**

**Oh, I'm on my way to believing it.**

**------------------------------------------**

Did you like it???? HUH HUH HUH????

Review?????????

YES??????

No?

:(


End file.
